Gamma Squad
by John Coleman
Summary: The sound of bullets whizzing through the air made my heart pound. A nearby explosion shook me to the core. I was in an engagement with the enemy: Locust.
1. Overview

**Gears of War:**

**Gamma Squad**

Characters in Gamma Squad:

Evan Constantino

Age: 37

Weight: 153 lbs.

Height: 6' 1"

Ethnicity: African American

Jeff Lunter

Age: 28

Weight: 137 lbs.

Height: 5'8"

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Walter Majewski

Age: 32

Weight: 179 lbs.

Height: 6'

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Raymond Holt

Age: 31

Weight: 121 lbs.

Height: 6'3"

Ethnicity: Caucasian


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet Gamma Squad

**The sound of bullets whizzing through the air made my heart pound. A nearby explosion shook me to the core. I was in an engagement with the enemy: Locust.**

**Three other men were behind me. They were my squad. The first, our leader, was named Wally Majewski. He was built and had heavy firepower to back it up. His weapon of choice, The Gnasher (Shotgun).**

**The second, our Techy. His name was Raymond Holt. He was had the brains, heart, and soul of the entire squad. If anyone saw him at first glance they wouldn't believe this. He was lanky with long black hair but somehow appeared to be muscular. His all-around favorite weapon was the Longshot Sniper Rifle. When he got really crazy he used his chainsaw bayonet.**

**Our third member, Evan Constantino, was a total bad-ass. He didn't give a shit about his own life, all he cared for was the fight. He lived for it. On top of it he's had 32 flesh-wounds, 17 concussions, and has had to be brought back to life twice. Every wound he gets he calls his "Lucky Charm". Crazy bastard acts like it's still his first day as a soldier.**

**And then there's me, the final member of the squad, Jeff Lunter. I was recruited about 4 weeks after Emergence Day. Raymond was recruited not too long afterwards. At first glance, I look like an average COG, but that's way off. My accuracy with weapons is about 90% on good days. And I love to kill Locust. It's kind of a passion…**

"**Two left!" Wally screamed. "Evan, Jeff, take 'em out!" Evan and I ran into closer cover. I pulled out a grenade and tossed it in between them. Evan aimed at my grenade and shot it when it was at head level. Blood smeared the walls and parts of our armor.**

"**Woo-hoo!" Evan exclaimed. "I call it! Kill of the week! DAMN BABY!"**

**I looked over at Raymond and he was laughing. "You forgot mine." he said, "Three taken out with a grenade tossed in their hole. **_**That **_**was kill of the week."**

"**Form up." Wally said in a stern voice. When everyone settled down he spoke again. "Okay, great work guys. Nice kill regardless you two," A whoop from Evan, "but we still have to deal with the matter at hand. No doubt the pigs are gonna fall for the bait, but the meat grinders are runnin' on empty. We don't have enough manpower or firepower to take all of them out. This may not be the best thing I've said all day, but we need to move ahead, avoiding enemy contact at all cost."**

"**We need to split up so that we can cover more ground. Jeff, you and Evan sure kicked ass back there, you two go together. That means, Ray, your with me. Keep in contact if any of you guys find an Imulsion source. Meet back at the LZ in 0100 hours. Men? LET'S MOVE!"**

**Evan and I scampered down the bloody path until the others were out of site. We stopped at a nearby crevice to catch our breath. A valley stretched in front of us, desolate except for a few dots of scenery here and there. There was a hill in the distance. After a few minutes of looking around we heard ear-splitting screeches. That meant that there were Wretches around. I looked around the rocky wall and saw the source of the noise. The Wretches were on top of the hill and were glowing yellow. **

"**Evan, we have to follow those things. More than likely they will lead us to an Imulsion source." I said.**

"**Gamma One, this is Gamma Two, we've found Lambent Wretches. We are going to follow them to the source." The link was silent for a moment. "Gamma One?"**

"**Oka-, but be advised. The Locust have ----- ---- and -- are taking fire. Stay -- ---- toes." The link went dead.**

"**Shit. No contact means no help. Anya, are you there? Control, do you read?"**

"**Let's just go!" Evan screamed. "Screw them, I wanna follow get after the Wretches before they run off." And at that Evan got up and walked towards the bottom of the hill. I had no choice but to follow.**

**We waited about five minutes at the bottom of the hill until they started to move. We followed them for another 20 minutes into an old diner named "Al's Bar and Gryll". Inside, the place looked like hell. There was food strewn about, vegetables rotting on the ground, and a deer head on the bar. **

"**Ugh, it smells like ass in here!" Evan yelled as he tried to cover his nose. "People used to eat here?"**

**I laughed. Evan had a point. Then a rattle from behind the bar made me stop. Evan looked at me confused. I signaled towards the bar and we went towards it as quietly as we could. We stuck our guns behind the bar. A bottle was rolling where we heard the sound. At that moment a Wretch jumped onto Evan's shoulder's. **

"**Oh shit! Get it off!"**

"**Stand still!" I shot. The Wretch fell onto the floor and started to bubble. We jumped out of the way as it exploded. **

"**Evan, you know that we're in a war, right? This is no time for piggy-back rides!"**

"**Screw you man!" His comeback was. We walked back behind the bar and what I saw almost made me fall backwards. There was a hole about six feet wide where the Wretch blew up. It's depths seemed to be endless. In the hole, a yellow liquid was streaming down: Imulsion.**

**Without warning, Evan jumped into the hole. I followed him. We slid down a dark spiral tunnel until we landed in a dark cavern. The only light was a glowing yellow lake in the distance.**


End file.
